


When you're gone

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Hurt, M/M, Memories, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Erano le piccole cose che lo aiutavano a tirare avanti, quelle piccole cose ancora in grado di farlo sorridere e stare bene, quelle piccole cose che gli impedivano di sentirsi un rifiuto, quale effettivamente era.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	When you're gone

**_~ When you’re gone ~_ **

_Yuta si crogiolava fra le lenzuola._

_Era una sensazione strana, quella._

_Non era abituato a dormire in un letto che non fosse il suo, non era abituato a svegliarsi sentendo quell’odore pungente nell’aria, non era abituato..._

_Sospirò, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi e stringendo forte contro di sé il cuscino._

_Sentiva Kazuya canticchiare sotto la doccia, e almeno questo fu in grado di farlo sorridere._

_Erano le piccole cose che lo aiutavano a tirare avanti, quelle piccole cose ancora in grado di farlo sorridere e stare bene, quelle piccole cose che gli impedivano di sentirsi un rifiuto, quale effettivamente era._

_Amava Kazuya, lo amava con tutto se stesso._

_Lo amava, e avrebbe solo voluto che quella sensazione opprimente svanisse._

_Avrebbe voluto svegliarsi tutte le mattine in quel letto, andare a cercare il più grande, lasciarsi abbracciare e baciare e solo per questo riuscire a sentirsi bene._

_Il solo fatto di non poterlo fare, lo faceva sentire incredibilmente inutile, incredibilmente patetico._

_E ancora peggio lo faceva sentire il pensiero di aver accettato quella situazione come se per lui fosse la cosa più normale del mondo._

Yuta si svegliò presto quella mattina.

Il suo letto non era mai stato meno confortevole come in quegli ultimi mesi.

Stancamente si tirò a sedere, stancamente si alzò, stancamente andò in cucina per prepararsi il caffè.

Per una sorta di riflesso condizionato inspirò a fondo, alla ricerca di un profumo che non aleggiava più in casa sua da ormai troppo tempo.

Si appoggiò al ripiano della cucina, portandosi una mano davanti al viso e desiderando intensamente di poter ritornare a dormire, di non doversi più alzare, di non dover più essere costretto a fingere con sé stesso che tutto andasse bene.

Sospirò, ancora.

Da qualche tempo gli sembrava di non essere capace di fare altro che sospirare.

E piangere, certo, ma quella era una parte che preferiva dimenticare.

Preferiva continuare a vedersi dietro quello specchio che aveva frapposto fra il se stesso rinchiuso fra le quattro mura di casa e il se stesso che invece usciva fuori dalla porta e fingeva di continuare a vivere.

Era stanco Tamamori.

Stanco di svegliarsi ogni mattina e trovare che le cose non cambiavano mai.

_“Yuta?”_

_“Cosa c’è?”_

_C’era sempre qualcosa di fuori posto nel tono di Tamamori quando parlava con lui, se rendeva conto perfettamente da solo._

_Era remissivo, rimaneva in attesa del più grande, che gli dicesse cosa fare e cosa volesse da lui, e mai si sarebbe sognato di contraddirlo in alcun modo._

_Yuta aveva sempre dato la colpa ai suoi diciannove anni, al fatto che aveva sempre visto Kamenashi come qualcuno di inavvicinabile, e che ora che l’aveva a portata di mano non era intenzionato a commettere passi falsi che potessero allontanarlo._

_Aveva rinunciato alla propria dignità per stare con lui, e non sapeva nemmeno se il più grande ne fosse al corrente o meno._

_“Niente. Ti guardavo, e mi andava di chiamare il tuo nome” gli rispose Kazuya, sorridendogli, avvicinandosi a lui e prendendo a baciarlo quasi con irruenza, toccandolo, riuscendo come sempre a fargli dimenticare tutto quello che c’era di sbagliato in quella relazione malsana, facendogli venire voglia di rimanere con lui in quel letto per il resto della sua vita, di fargli mandare al diavolo tutto il resto, perché finché era lì nient’altro era importante._

_Ma non durava mai a lungo, e Tamamori cominciava troppo presto ad essere stanco di vivere in quel modo._

_Avrebbe voluto avere la forza di andarsene, la forza di dire a Kame che non sarebbe più tornato in casa sua, ma per quanto ci si potesse sforzare sapeva già che era una lotta persa in partenza._

_Sarebbe rimasto. Lo faceva sempre._

Rincasare. Ecco, forse era rincasare quello che lo faceva sentire peggio.

Trovare quella casa vuota, pensare di dover di nuovo andare a dormire e di nuovo svegliarsi per ricominciare con quel circolo vizioso del quale non ne poteva più.

Continuare a guardarsi intorno per cercare qualche segno del suo passaggio, prima di ricordarsi quasi con rammarico di averli eliminati tutti in un momento di rabbia, prima di ricordare che fra quelle quattro mura l’esistenza di Kamenashi Kazuya era stata completamente cancellata.

Ripensò al giorno in cui era tornato in casa e aveva gettato tutto quello che lo riguardasse, ripensò a come si fosse sentito male nel farlo, ricordò a quanto si fosse sentito stupido.

E rise un po’ di se stesso, perché se si fosse fermato a riflettere quel giorno, allora forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

Stava per mettersi controvoglia a preparare qualcosa per cena, quando sentì il telefono squillare.

Lesse il nome di Fujigaya sullo schermo e sorrise tristemente, scuotendo la testa.

Non era in vena. Non aveva voglia di sentire il suo tono preoccupato, di sentirsi chiedere se stesse bene o meno, di sentirsi proporre di fare qualcosa per distrarsi.

Non voleva distrarsi; e anche quando ne avesse avuto voglia, sapeva che non ci sarebbe comunque riuscito, e non voleva passare una serata a fingere di stare bene solo per tranquillizzare chi si preoccupava per lui.

Lo faceva già abbastanza durante il giorno, e ne aveva abbastanza di quella recita, troppo per protrarla ancora.

Ci si era messo lui in quella situazione, era lui che aveva scelto di soffrire, era lui che aveva deciso di mandare all’aria tutta la sua vita per viverla in funzione di qualcuno che, in fin dei conti, non lo meritava.

E il pensiero che potendo tornare indietro avrebbe agito nello stesso identico modo, non faceva altro che farlo sentire peggio con se stesso.

Kame era stato la sua droga troppo a lungo, e ora non aveva i mezzi né la voglia per disintossicarsi dalla sua presenza nella propria vita.

_“Non ho intenzione di essere il tuo rimpiazzo per sempre, ricordatelo.”_

_Tamamori non metteva alcuna convinzione nelle proprie parole, e forse era proprio quello il suo sbaglio._

_Parlava, parlava, racimolava il coraggio necessario per dire a Kamenashi come stessero le cose, e alla fine il suo tono di voce lo tradiva sempre, e diceva al più grande che alla fin fine non era serio, che avrebbe potuto continuare a giocare con lui come meglio credeva._

_E lo faceva, Kame, perché nemmeno si accorgeva di quanto lo facesse star male._

_“Imparerò ad amarti, Yu. Devi solo darmi un po’ di tempo._

_Yuta lo sapeva già, non avrebbe mai imparato a dargli quello che cercava._

_Ma mentiva a se stesso, continuava a credergli perché ne aveva bisogno, e perché non si sarebbe concesso di perderlo, non quando con lui aveva messo in gioco così tanto._

_Kazuya non lo amava, ma aveva deciso che non era importante._

_Era importante che continuasse a mentirgli._

_Era importante che continuasse a chiamarlo quando ne aveva voglia, e che gli dicesse che aveva bisogno di lui, che era lui che voleva vedere, e nessun altro._

_Tamamori non riusciva a dormire bene la notte, ma dormire male accanto all’uomo che amava era sempre meglio di niente._

Si distese nel letto, sospirando.

Continuava ogni notte a fare la spola fra un lato del materasso e l’altro, continuando a cercare il calore della pelle di Kazuya, continuando a cercare il suo odore, quasi stupendosi del fatto che non ci fosse.

Afferrò il cellulare, chiamando il suo numero ed ascoltando la voce nella segreteria, e poi chiamò ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Lo sapeva già che non avrebbe risposto, ma sentire quella voce lo faceva sentire meglio, lo faceva sentire più rilassato di quanto non lo sarebbe stato altrimenti.

Gli mancava Kazuya.

Gli mancava da morire.

Aveva desiderato che sparisse, che uscisse dalla sua vita, così tante volte che quando poi era accaduto davvero si era sentito come svuotato dalla sua presenza, come se non fosse successo, come se fosse ancora accanto a lui.

Come se fosse ancora vivo e lui potesse avere la possibilità di riaverlo indietro.

Rimase fermo sul materasso, Yuta, chiudendo gli occhi e arrendendosi al fatto che anche quella notte, così come quelle a seguire, l’avrebbe passata da solo.

Non era rimasto più niente a legarlo a Kazuya.

Solo i ricordi frammentati di una relazione a senso unico, e il rimpianto del non avere la possibilità di scoprire se un giorno avrebbe davvero potuto imparare ad amarlo come lui lo voleva.

O forse, pensò, era meglio non sapere, e continuare ad illudersi per sempre così come aveva imparato a fare nel corso degli anni.

_“Kazu?”_

_“Cosa c’è, Yu?”_

_Tamamori si morse un labbro, sorridendo imbarazzato._

_“Ti amo.”_

_“Lo so, piccolo. Lo so.”_

_Kame lo strinse contro di sé, abbracciandolo, accarezzandolo, e il più piccolo non riuscì ad odiarlo perché non rispondeva mai a quelle sue dichiarazioni, perché in quei suoi abbracci sentiva il bisogno di ricambiarlo che non veniva mai soddisfatto, e sapeva che Kazuya soffriva del fatto di non riuscire ad amarlo._

_Era abbastanza per lui, alla fine, sapere che almeno ci provasse._

_“Posso rimanere qui, stanotte?” chiese, trattenendo il respiro in attesa di una risposta che già conosceva._

_“Certo che puoi rimanere. Lo sai che puoi restare quando vuoi, no?”_

_Era vero, poteva fare quello che voleva._

_Poteva scegliere se rimanere o andarsene, poteva scegliere di tornare ancora da lui o dirgli definitivamente addio, poteva scegliere se continuare a farsi del male o se trovare il coraggio di uscire dalla porta di quella casa e non tornarvi mai più, affrontando il fatto che le cose non sarebbero andate mai come lui avrebbe voluto._

_Poteva scegliere quello che voleva Tamamori, eppure era in grado di non fare mai la scelta giusta._

Era finito, Yuta.

Spento, cancellato, svuotato.

Quando gli avevano detto che Kazuya era morto, era stato come se qualche interruttore dentro di lui fosse scattato, eliminando qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta fino a quel momento alla sua vita, facendolo sentire in caduta libera verso un fondo che ancora non riusciva a vedere.

Su quello, non aveva avuto facoltà di decidere.

Così come non aveva potuto decidere di riprendersi da quanto accaduto, così come non era stato in grado di riprendersi qualcosa che forse non era mai nemmeno stato suo, così come non aveva potuto scegliere se rimanere accanto a lui o meno.

Se n’era andato, l’aveva abbandonato, e di tutte le volte in cui Kamenashi aveva calpestato la sua dignità, quella era stata la peggiore di tutte.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per riprenderselo, Yuta.

Qualsiasi cosa, e ora non aveva il minimo dubbio, avrebbe accettato ogni conseguenza e ogni rifiuto e ogni volta in cui il più grande gli avesse negato il suo amore gli sarebbe stata bene.

Si morse un labbro, facendo leva su tutta la sua forza di volontà per non scoppiare a piangere, perché piangere avrebbe reso reale quella morte, e lui non era ancora pronto per accettarla.

Chiuse gli occhi, ancora, ancora sapendo che non avrebbe dormito, ma arrendendosi comunque al crepuscolo e al fatto che un’altra giornata era finita, e che lui ancora era da solo in quel letto freddo.

Chiamò ancora il numero di Kame. Ascoltò la sua voce alla segreteria, e sorrise.

Sorrideva sempre, del resto, quando gli parlava.

E anche se la voce che lo raggiungeva adesso non era altro che un fantasma di ciò che era stata un tempo, a lui andava bene così.

Di Kazuya non aveva comunque mai avuto molto più di quello, molto più che un fantasma ad infestare la sua esistenza, molto più che un ombra ad accompagnare i suoi passi, senza che lui riuscisse mai a fare nulla per liberarsene una volta per tutte.

Solo, di diverso, c’era che di quel fantasma gli mancava l’abbraccio.

Quello, non l’avrebbe sentito mai più.

_“Ti amo, Kazu.”_

_“Dimmelo ancora, mi piace come suona.”_

_“Ti amo.”_

_Kazuya sorrise, baciandolo quasi con tenerezza sulle labbra._

_“Rimani qui con me, stanotte?”_

_“Non sarebbe davvero il caso. Dovrei andarmene.”_

_“Ma non lo farai, non è vero?”_

_Tamamori guardò l’espressione rassegnata del più grande, e vide come anche lui fosse consapevole di quanto sbagliata fosse la sua decisione, ma convinto comunque a non fare niente per aiutarlo, convinto a lasciarlo farsi del male con le sue stesse mani._

_“No” rispose, in un mormorio. “Non me ne voglio andare, Kazu.”_

_E non se ne sarebbe andato._

_Non avrebbe voluto andarsene mai._


End file.
